American Horror Story:Black Metal
by The Master Of Horror
Summary: Oslo Norway 3.35 am 1993. The moon shone brightly illuminating the pitch black night sky. A black pick up truck with a huge red pentagram on the hood pulled up outside the church! Black metal roared out the trucks streo. Loud demonic shrieks and fast icy guitar riffs filled the air as a man stepped out of the truck. He was around six feet two inches tall and was dressed in black co


Oslo Norway 3.35 am 1993. The moon shone brightly illuminating the pitch black night sky. A black pick up truck with a huge red pentagram on the hood pulled up outside the church! Black metal roared out the trucks stero. Loud demonic shrieks and fast icy guitar riffs filled the air as a man stepped out of the truck. He was around six feet two inches tall and was dressed in black combats,black military syle boots and a venom welcome to hell t shirt that he wore under a black leather jacket that had spikes in the shoulders and several band badges. He wore white corpse paint with a small touch of black under the eyes and mouth. He had long greasy black hair. He pulled out a zeppo lighter and lit his cigarette with it. You ready to do this. One of his friends asked as he took in a lungful of smoke. "Hey loki." He asked again. This time loki Turned round to answer. "Fuck yeah I'm ready." He said with a smile. The four of them moved as a unit. Their ghostly white faces the only thing really visible in the pitch black Norwegian sky. They broke into the church and began to rip up a stack of bibles and place them in the middle of the ground loki barked orders as the others followed his orders pouring the gasoline into the middle of the church and making a trail of it out of the door. Loki lit up a another cigarette and looked at the flame for a moment before tossing his zeppo into the ground. Lighting the trail. The church went up quickly. And loki and his friends had a party outside. They drank beer and listened to tracks from the new Darkness album. After awaswas getting realized on tape CD and vynil tomorrow. He took out a small Nikon and snapped a picture of the church in flames. After all he thought if that dosent make a good album cover i don't know what will. He watched as a sea of leather clad white faced metalheads jumped around and headbanged. Loki had neverhated the world so much in this entire life. The world would burn and he would be throwing the match. Police are still looking for leads as another church burnt down last third one in the past two weeks. Police are urging anyone with information to come forward. The words rang out on the pick up truck stereo the next day as Loki drove to the hell record shop. The shop was well known around the local community and it was almost never visted by anyone who was not considered to be true. Hell was not a shop for just anyone to go to. It was the go to place of a number of different bands who made a new kind of music. Black metal. End of teaser: Rumors had spread about the hel record shop and many of the band that lived there loki sat alone in the basement at the shop he was wiping off his corpse paint in front of a mirror. Crow walked in holding the new Darkness album the logo was the word darkness with the a turned into a anarchy symbol and a unsure down cross. The picture showed the church that had been all over the news all day you did this? Crow asked as Odin and two other band members walked in loki Turned round looked at crow and smiled "brother we did it were gonna whole godamn motherfucker world on fire

fucking world on fire" crow looked at him he was starting to think things were out of control a cheer from the other hand members rang out as they stated chanting "burn burn burn burn" fuck yeah loki shouted and picked up his guitar. "What are you doing are you gonna record now? Crow asked "no time like the present" he said turning on themaster track setting it to record. End of act 1 act 2: "Good evening this is channel 6 news I'm jenny Richards reporting live from the scene of what police think may be arson im here with police officer Hendrix she said putting her black channel microphone up to his mouth "we have no leads this point. We believe it may have been an accident. We are unsure at this time." Officer Hendrix was black bald man in his early fifties he had short grey hair and wore hick rimmed spectacles the rest o Reporter live im Jenny Richards channel 6 news.". BUURn burn burn buuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrn burn yeah yeah. Loki screaming in his demonic sounding death growl playing an epic icy riff. " crow played base we just found a new bonus track" loki screamed. Jenny Richards sat in he"r offices this reading i don't like heavy metal reading the days paper when her young intern walked in "hey boss I think you need to see this.". "What's this i don't like heavy metal." Look at the cover she put her glasses on and looked that make it look like a painting at the coverings just a painting she said. He looked at her for a moment. "Its a photograph they added the effects the same church as the one on the news." You think this band had something to do with that's crazy. " loki sat on the hood of his pick up smoking and thinking to himself he would soon become the most infamous metal singer murderer, cult leader terrorist and satanist of all time. CAST List: Jenny Richards Sarah paulson loki Evan Peters


End file.
